Reflections
by LeslieAtwood
Summary: After the whole wedding scandal Amy ended up leaving Austin and moving to Bristol with her father and half brothers. might end up Effy/Amy or Karmy
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story! Please be nice and of course please judge and critic. It's kinda hard for me since in dyslexia. I do not own Faking it or Skins. This is just writing this for the fun of it.**_

**Amy POV**

It's been about a year since my mom's wedding that ended Karma and I's friendship. After Karma confronted me about my feelings for her, she unfortunately shot me down telling me she only loved me as a friend. She also ended up telling me that she lost her virginity to Liam Booker. It really killed me finding out that my soul-mate had sex with Mr. Hottie-douche face. I ended up leaving her crying in my room and walking down stairs. I also ended up crying my feelings out and telling Lauren everything. After taking about so many glasses of champagne, I looked up a saw that asshole from where I stood. This crazy idea of getting back at Karma for all the pain she has caused me came to mind. I was really close to walking over to him, but Lauren intervened and stopped me before I could go through with it. She ended up helping me back to my room with me crying and feeling so hurt about what Karma did to me.

The next morning an idea came to mind, about leaving Austin for good and moving into my dad's house in Bristol, England. I ended up telling my mom and Bruce about what I was doing. She ended up saying no at first but with some help from Bruce and Lauren she ended up letting me go. My mom ended calling my father and telling him what I was up to doing. He said it was a great idea, seeing as than I could meet both my half-brothers James and Paddy.

I ended up skipping about 3 days of school with packing and getting all my documentation done. My mum ended up calling the school and getting all the paperwork done in secret so no one would know. Lauren told me that every day that Shane, Liam, and Karma were asking questions about where I was at. I told her to not tell them anything of what I was up to.

So Friday ended up coming which was the big day for me, it was the big moving day. My heart and soul hurt leaving Karma, Shane along with my family here. They drove me to the Austin Airport, which had my flight ready to leave at 6:45 AM. After a tearful good-bye between me, my mom, Bruce, and Lauren, I got on the plane for a 14 hour plane ride to Bristol. Once I got on the plane I got a couple messages from Karma telling me that she missed me and couldn't wait to see me at school. And 3 messages from Shane all telling me that he'd see me at his party, by then I turned my phone off and threw it into my bag.

After landing in Bristol after a 14-hr plane ride, I ended up seeing my father James Cook Sr. After a few minutes of hugging each other we started out journey to my new home. I was introduced to his wife Ruth and my two new brothers James and Paddy. My first impression of James is that he reminded me so much of Liam Booker only a bit more loud and annoying. Paddy was such an adorable little kid, he reminded me so much of me when I was a tad bit younger.

**1 year later**

After arriving in Bristol, I ended up tangling my life with Cook who later told me he hated being called James. I ended up hanging out with Cook, J.J., and Freddie, which later they all three got me into smoking pot, popping pills, drinking. Then I ended up meeting Naomi, The Fitch Twins, Thomas, Pandora and last but not least Effy. The moment I meet Effy was the moment I started falling in love with her. But sadly she was such a mysterious, sarcastic, and she was such cold blue eyes that can see through anything. I know she slept with both my brother and Freddie, but sadly I didn't care I really loved her. We ended up shagging a couple of times at parties, clubs, and at school. But she told me she didn't do **love**, and that she'd end up hurting me. Than we later stopped everything between us, and stopped talking for about two months. In those two months she ended up getting depression and getting more fucked up. I tried talking to her, but Cook just told me to let her be Effy.

It took about two weeks for me to talk to her, which in those two weeks we got closer to each other. We talked a lot more, she started smiling more, and she was starting to become more open. The end of my 5th term in college, I got a call from my mother asking me if I was going down to the states to visit. It took a lot of convincing from both my mother and Lauren, but I later said yes. The first week of vacation and I was going back to Austin. Which also Cook was going also with him being my brother and also my best friend. It took a while for my mother to say yes to him also tagging along. Now it was time to catch up with my past best friend, and my family. I was pretty nervous, which later Effy got me to calm down with a spliff and some rum. I wasn't ready to meet up with my past love and old best friend.

**Hope you like it and please go ahead and tell me if its bad haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again I don't own Faking it or SKins. This is just to see how I wtite and for fun.**

**Amy POV**

After climbing down the airplane steps, I let out a wide smile come across my face. From where I stood I could spot my mum, Bruce, and Lauren waiting for me to get off the plane. I was pretty nervous, until I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder. I looked to the left and saw Cook grinning like a big ass fool.

"Shite, Amy your step-sister is a good looking Bird!" Cook mumbled out looking at Lauren. I playfully rolled my eyes and pushed his arm off from my shoulders. I gave him a playful glare and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't think about it Cook, she doesn't go for losers like you!" I told him and smiled at him till he looked at me and stuck his tongue back out at me. I grabbed his arm and started walking towards my family pulling him along with me.

I stopped right in front of my mum and gave her a biggest hug and strongest hug in the world. After letting my mum go, I stepped right next to Lauren and gave her a hug while nodding and saying hello to Bruce. I pulled back and pointed towards Cook telling them he was my brother.

He stepped towards my mum and hugged her and spun her around. "It's good meetin' ya Farrah, Amy here went on and on about you!" he yelled out smirking towards me.

I rolled my eyes and stepped .forward pushing off my mum. I smiled at my mum, "Mum this is James Cook Jr." I pointed towards him and smirked my Effy like smile. Seriously hanging out with that girl every day is starting to make me act like her a bit.

My mother nodded and smiled towards Cook, "It's nice to meet you Cook," she said trying to be nice around him. "This is Bruce, and his daughter Lauren." She looked at them smiling.

Both Lauren and Bruce smiled slightly and nodded their head saying hello to Cook. After grabbing both Cook and mines bags, we started heading out of the airport. I stopped taking out my phone and turning it on. I saw I had 2 messages from Katie F, 1 message from Naomi C, and 1message from Effy. I smiled and opened up Katie's message first.

_From: The Bitch Fitch_

_2:30 PM_

_Effy's been such a mess since you left call her soon_

I rolled my eyes as Cook grinned reading my message over my shoulder, "Babes call her soon," he smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows. I punched his arm as I opened up the next message who was from Naomi.

_From: Naomi_

_3:34 PM_

_Hey hope you had a good flight, and please call Effy she's been a huge cunt since ya left. And please tell Cook not to give anyone a disease!_

I let out a snort and stopped once I was we has finally gotten to Bruce's' Truck. I helped Bruce and Cook put the bag in the trunk of the Truck. While I was waiting for them, I opened up the next message from Effy.

_From: Effy Stonem_

_6:45 PM_

From looking at the time she sent the message, it looked like it was sent 15 minutes after both Cook and I boarded the plane.

_I know I'm not good at talking about how I feel, but I miss you already... Amy Raudenfeld you are the best thing to ever happen to me. You have also helped me pull through my depression and my drug addict ways. Please call me every day just to make sure you are okay. And if you every show any of the others this message I kill ya do you hear me Raudenfield! I miss you call me soon. _

I grinned and slipped my phone back into my pocket while getting into the back of the truck. On the way to my mom's house Lauren had me up to date on how everyone was doing. She told me that Shane was happily dating her best friend Pablo for the past year. That she was dating a new guy named Theo who became friends with her through Shane introducing them. She finally told me how both Karma and Liam were doing. I shocked me to know that Karma dumped Liam. Apparently after I left she ended coming to my house after I didn't show up at school. Cook feeling my sadness put his arms around my shoulders. Cook looked at me and asked if I was okay, it always shocked me how much of a sweetheart he was. I shrugged and nodded, "I guess, it's not like I still have feeling s for her." I mumbled back.

Both Lauren and my Mum were shocked after hearing what I just said. I still felt hurt and angry at Karma for using me and breaking me heart. I grinned at both my mom and Lauren and shrugged, "I had time to come to terms at all the bullshit she did to me." I said while looking out the window while my mom scolded me for my language.

We stayed silent the rest of the way home. I looked towards Cook and made a motion with my hand asking if he had any spliff on him. That boy can go through Security with 4 pounds of pot and get away with it. He grinned and patted his chest, grinning I looked away and caught Laurens eyes watching us. I looked away as if nothing happened between Cook and I while smiling softly.

Once we arrived both Cook and I got out stuff and went inside. With Bruce's help we got my mum to let Cook and I share a room. After unpacking all our stuff we locked the door so Cook could get the bad of weed out of his shirt and into the closet. We laughed and jumped onto the bed grinning like fools while sharing an already burnt spliff. I heard knocking coming from the door, I jumped up and told cook to hide the spliff and open the window.

"Hold on a second!" I yelled to the person behind the door. Once I saw the spliff gone and window open, I let Lauren in. She looked around suspiciously and glared at Cook and I. She left and both Cook and I let out a sigh and grinning at each other.

"Let's go out and get some shite to eat Aims," he laughed and wiggled his eyebrows "I'm pretty hungry." I rolled my eyes and nodded towards the door. As we left the house I saw Karma's house from across the street. I smiled and let out a sigh glad that it was Tuesday and that school was going on right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I don't own any of these shows or characters. Just doing it for the fun of it. **

**Amy POV**

It was about a 10 minute ride to get to the center of Austin, Texas. Cook looked pretty excited about all the hot girls around him. He looked over at me and wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Cook calm your tits yeah," I said to him "it's not like they'll want you."

He glared playfully, "Why wouldn't they want a piece of the Cookie Monster?" he said all proud of himself. The bus came to a stop in front of a little café named Senna's Café. We both got off the bus and made our way to the cafés entrance.

Upon entering we were surrounded by the warm sweet smell of coffee and the amazing smell of food. We were left drooling over this amazing smell. I looked over towards the counter and saw a very good looking male smiling at us. We made our way over to him while smiling and waving at him. I looked at his name tag which I than saw his name. Marion... Wow tough name this guy has.

"All right, Mate?" I said in a low husky British accent. His eyes became wide at hearing my voice. Cook snorted and looked at me, "Eee you cheeky monkey! Trying to get this blokes knickers all twisted?" he said while looking towards Marion.

I glared at him and pushed him, "Are you daft? You know I've got a bird already mate!" I yelled out.

He rolled his eyes and looked back over to Marion, "Hey mate stop staring and take our fucking orders!" he yelled. The poor guy almost looked like her wanted to shit himself. I punched Cook's shoulders and gave him a look. "Be nice you twat," I mumbled out, "you do know he doesn't have to serve us if we are being rude to him."

After a couple more minutes of getting our orders, he went off to prepare our food. We made our way to take some empty seats beside the entrance doors. We sat quietly for a few more minutes until Cook started talking.

"Nancy boy was really starting to piss me off." He said. I laughed and grinned at him, "It's cool Cook, and anyways he pissed off yeah?" I said getting a grin from him. He took out a pack of cigarettes, and he lighted one for me as well. We sat enjoying the moments of silence as well as smoking a cig.

"Order #45!" Marion yelled out. Cook got up and went over to get both of our food. While he was off getting it, I looked around and spotted a few people busying themselves with their work or their friends. Cook came back from getting our food, "Aims, I'm really starting to like it here," he mumbled out while looking over to the right and seeing a table full of smoking girls. "See that girl with the black hair! She's fucking looking at you!"

I looked over towards the table and saw a girl with black hair. She looked really familiar to me. Hmm where have I seen her before? I tried thinking back and gasped. "Cook that is the girl that was trying to compete against Karma and try to take Liam away from her!" I whispered to him while trying to hide my face from her site. I tried looking over without her seeing my face, but I guess that wasn't going to happen.

She got up and started making her way over to us. She got a real quick look at my face and grinned. "Amy Raudenfeld is that you?" she said while looking at me and Cook. I looked up trying to fake a smile but ended out it looking like a grimace.

With a low husky British voice, "Well if it isn't Soleil. How's have you been luv?" I purred out making her shiver. Her mouth dropped the moment she heard my voice. She tried saying something but she was still in shock.

"Amy what happened to you? I mean look at you! You are fucking sexy as fuck!" she mumbled out while eyeing my body up and down. I grinned and winked at her. "You know what happened luv. Karma fucked up my heart so badly." I said giving her my Effy like smirk. Cook laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

She was about to say something until my phone started ringing. I sighed and slipped my hand into my pocket pulling out my cell. I looked at my cell and grinned the moment I saw who was calling. I slid the unlock button and put the phone up to my ear, "Ello babes, miss me already?" I said grinning. I heard velvety laugh over the phone and imagined her smirking through the line. "Hello luv." Effy said over the phone line.

I smiled gently, "Aims, how are you doing luv?" she said. I smiled getting up and walking away from the table. I saw Soleil get her phone out and start typing like a mad woman. I knew she was spreading the word that I was back in town. I sighed and rubbed my temple, "It's fucking hard Eff's." I mumbled out.

She sighed through the line and started whispering to me, "Aims' just tough out for a few weeks." she said making me smile. "It won't be long until you can come back home to me."

I let out a heavy sigh, "I know Eff's, and I just really miss yah you know." I mumbled out. She let out another velvety chuckle. "I know Aims. I miss yah too." She said. "Aims I'll call you in the morning."

I groaned and remember the time was different over there than it was from here. "I love you Effy Stonem. Sweet Dreams." I said to her.

"I love you too Amy. I'll call you the moment I wake you bye luv." She said and hung up. I sighed and hung up. I looked over sat Cook and saw him smiling like a fool. I slipped my phone into my back pocket and made my way over to him. I sat down and started munching on the chicken sandwich.

"You all right mate? Cook asked me in a gentle voice. I looked up at him and shrugged, "I just really miss Effy. It's so boring with her not being around to keep me occupied with all this intense feelings." I whispered out. He nodded and bumped his shoulders into mine. "I know Aims but just remember it's only for a while. Then we'll be back in Bristol." He told me.

I smiled and nodded my head, "You are right Cook." He laughed and pushed me, "I'm always right you little twat!" I let out a loud laugh and pushed him back. I heard a loud gasp come from behind me

"Amy?" I heard a low voice ask me. I turned around and let out a large groan. There about 6 feet away from me stood Liam Booker in all his glory.

"Ello Liam." I groaned out in my British accent.

**Oh no! It's Liam Booker**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is going pretty good lol :D I might not be good but please review. Again I don't own Faking it or Skins.**_

_**Last time**_

_You all right mate? Cook asked me in a gentle voice. I looked up at him and shrugged, "I just really miss Effy. It's so boring with her not being around to keep me occupied with all this intense feelings." I whispered out. He nodded and bumped his shoulders into mine. "I know Aims but just remember it's only for a while. Then we'll be back in Bristol." He told me. _

_I smiled and nodded my head, "You are right Cook." He laughed and pushed me, "I'm always right you little twat!" I let out a loud laugh and pushed him back. I heard a loud gasp come from behind me_

"_Amy?" I heard a low voice ask me. I turned around and let out a large groan. There about 6 feet away from me stood Liam Booker in all his glory. _

"_Ello Liam." I groaned out in my British Accent. _

**Amy's POV**

"Ello Liam." I groaned out in the British accent.

He stood there like a statue still in shock at seeing me. I grinned and looked away from him, "Cook this is Liam Booker." I mumbled out quietly. He looked over at me with a raised eyebrows. "The same Liam that your friend wanted all to herself?" He questioned me. I rolled my eyes and nodded a yes to his question.

Liam watched on at our strange exchange, still shock at seeing me. "Amy?" He asked again still not believing that I was in front of him. I nodded and got up from my chair, "Yes Liam, it's me Mate." I mumbled out with a grimace.

He came closer to me and engulfed me into a bone crushing hug. I stood there in shock not really knowing what to do. He kept me in his arms and pulled me slightly, "Oh my God! Karma's going to be so happy to see you!" he yelled out excitedly. I immediately shook my head and pushed him back.

"NO!" I said back quickly. "You can't tell her I'm in Austin." I quickly looked away and over towards Cook. I sighed and started to think of an excuse to get away from him. "AMY!" he yelled out. I looked around and saw everyone basically looking at us. I looked back and met his eyes, "No Liam! I don't want to see her!" I whispered harshly. I looked away and tried to calm my breathing down to a low. He put his hand on my shoulder, "Amy she deserves to know that you're here. She's missed you so much!" he whispered back so no one could hear us.

I shook my head, while shaking his hand off my shoulder. "NO mate she doesn't deserve to know that I'm here." I whispered harshly. "The whole time I was in love with her she was a fucking cunt!"

I started getting angrier, "So don't ask me to go near that wanker! So piss off yah." I said back angrily. I looked over at Cook, ""I need to get shitfaced."

Cook wiggled his eyebrows and laughed, "Shite Aims, we need to get fookin shitfaced today!" he yelled out excitedly. Liam grimaced at hearing Cooks words, "Amy please I'm begging you." He said. I rolled my eyes and glared at him, "fuck that shit yah." I motioned for Cook to follow me. Cook very quickly and swiftly picked up our food.

I grabbed my food from his hands, "I need a quick spliff." I said whole walking away from Liam. I looked back and saw him very quickly typing on his phone. I felt Cooks' arms go around my shoulders. "It's going to be okay Aims' he mumbled out. "Just remember we're only here for the next 6 weeks."

I groaned out my dislike of these next three weeks. I looked over at Cook, "I just want to go back home to Bristol." I whispered. I sighed imagined the color of Effy's beautiful blue eyes and her smirk. I instantly calmed down and closed my eyes. I took in a deep breath and let it back out.

I knew I wasn't hungry anymore after seeing Liam again. "I'm not hungry anymore Cook." I groaned out and handed him my food. Cook immediately grabbed the food from my hands, "Shite I'll eat it!" he said back.

"Let's head back to my mums' house before we run into the arseholes who are getting out of college yeah?" I said while looking around. He nodded and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bus. "Fook yeah! Let's go get fucked up yah?" he asked. I immediately nodded and got on the bus with him.

**End of Amy's POV**

**Back in Senna's Café**

While both Cook and Amy were on the bus going home, he immediately started texting Shane.

* * *

><p><em>From: Liam B<em>

_To: Shane_

_Sub: Shane!_

_Shane you will never believe who I just ran into!?_

* * *

><p><em>From: Shane<em>

_To: Liam B_

_Re:_

_Let me guess one of your ex sluts? Wait no! Your old 'girlfriend'?_

* * *

><p><em>From: Liam B<em>

_To: Shane_

_Re:_

_ No! I just ran into Amy Raudenfeld! She's back in Austin with a blonde boy around her age!_

* * *

><p><em>From: Shane <em>

_ To: Liam B_

_ Re:_

_ Amy's back! :DDD Call me immediately! _

* * *

><p>Liam quickly clicked the call button and waited for Shane to answer. Shane answered the call on the 3 ring.<p>

"Okay! So tell me everything now!" Shane yelled through the phone. Liam sighed and recounted the whole scene from earlier. Shane sighed the moment Liam finished re telling the whole story. "I knew it! She's angry and wait she has an accent?!" he asked. Liam laughed over the phone and smiled, "Yeah she does."

Shane squealed like a fan girl and clapped, "We have to get Amy and Karma back together!" he said excitedly. Liam shook his head and sighed, "No Shane she doesn't want to see Karma at all." He said. Shane sighed and jumped onto his bed, "We have to try Liam." He mumbled through the line.

He sat up immediately and gasped, "Liam I have an idea! Come over quickly!" he said urgently.

Liam groaned and sighed, "Fine I'll be over soon. But if we mess this up it's all on you." He said hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>What is Shane up to? Why is Liam going off and telling him that Amy's back? Will Amy see Karma.<strong> **Next Chapter might be either Effy's POV or Karma's POV. We'll also find out what Shane's up too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 will be from Effy's POV. I know she might seem out of character but only to amy she'll be like that. she'll act her usual self later around others. I don't own anything From Faking it or Skins. Hope you like it I guess. **

**Back in Bristol**

**Effy's POV**

It's been about a day and a half since both Amy and Cook left. It was so strange not having them around. It was really quiet without them acting like complete twats. I really wasn't up to the idea of Amy going back to the States, but I didn't want to look so needy. When Amy told me that she was going to visit her mum, it made me feel isolated from everyone else. I didn't want to be alone, she's been my light ever since she's helped me with my depression. Now with Amy leaving for the next six weeks, I felt slightly nervous and heart broken.

The moment came when the whole group went to take both Amy and Cook to the airport. I held her hand tightly to afraid to let go. She turned to me and pulled me a little closer to her body. I smirked a little and pulled her hand closer, than frowning slightly. I was dreading of letting her hand go.

"You all right Effy?" she whispered to me quietly. I looked around making sure no eyes were on us, "I'm fine Aims." I mumbled out. She stopped walking and pulled me closer. She wrapped her arms around my waist, "Effy luv. Tell me what's wrong?" she asked worried.

I bit my lower lip and automatically wrapped both my arms around her neck pulling her even closer. I leaned up a slight bit and brushed my lips gently against hers. "I love you Amy." I gently mumbled out against her lips.

She pulled me closer to her body, "I love you to Effy." She said. "Please don't worry too much luv. I'll be back home before you know it yah?"

I pulled back and looked into her beautiful eyes. This girls eyes are amazing, they become a beautiful hazel color when she gets so excited. Or they become a beautiful green color when she's so into something g she likes. I leaned forward and kissed her neck, "Okay Amy." I said pulling back while holding her hand again. "Come let's catch up with the rest of those twit's" I said making her laugh. I smiled when she brought my hand up to her lips kissing it gently.

She brought our intertwined hands down, "Come luv let's go," she said pulling me in the direction of her flight terminal. I smiled and followed her. I have never been so in love with someone in my life until I met her.

We stopped in front of the others and stayed silent for a couple of minutes waiting for them to call so they could board the plane.

"Flight to Austin is now boarding." We heard come over the airport speakers. I stiffened and looked away slightly sad. She let go of my hand and hugged and said good-bye to the rest of our friends. She stepped away from them so Cook could say good-bye also. She came right back to me and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. I immediately wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed back.

She pulled back and rested her forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and stayed silent just enjoying the feel of her arms around me. I whimpered softly when she started to pull her arms away. I didn't want others seeing me break down. I have never showed so much in front of anyone except Tony, my mum, and Amy. So I was slightly scared of them seeing me like this.

"Amy please come back to me." I whimpered out. I pulled her back in and hid my face in her neck. "Please don't leave me alone." I started tearing up with the thought of her leaving me for good.

She pulled me into a tight hug, "I'll be back soon Effy, and you can't get rid of me to soon. I love you of course I'll come back." She whispered into my hair. She pulled back and kissed me deeply. She pulled back and kissed my nose, "I'll never leave you. Not for anything or for anyone."

I smiled and kissed her jaw, "I love you too." We both pulled away and walked right over to the flight attendant. She handed her ticket and passport over to her and got it checked. They handed her everything back and she turned back to me. "I'll be back soon Effy." She said leaning in to give me one last quick kiss.

She pulled back and started walking backwards, "Bye Effy!" she yelled out.

She looked over to Freddie and J.J., "Please take good care of her!" she yelled out and ran before they could close the doors on her.

I stood there and watched her leave. I stiffened when I felt Naomi wrap her arm around me. "Come on Effy let's go." She said pulling me in the direction of the exit. I followed silently and wiped a tear away from my eye before anyone could see.

I felt someone intertwine their hands with mine. I looked up and met Freddie's soft brown eyes, "Effy she'll be back soon yah?" he said smiling. I grinned and nodded. "Yeah you're right Freddie."

On the way back to my house I took out my phone and started typing. I smiled thinking back to Amy's beautiful eyes and cute smile. I took some time typing and after finished I slipped my phone back into my pocket.

_From: Effy Stonem_

_6:45 PM_

_I know I'm not good at talking about how I feel, but I miss you already... Amy Raudenfeld you are the best thing to ever happen to me. You have also helped me pull through my depression and my drug addict ways. Please call me every day just to make sure you are okay. And if you every show any of the others this message I kill ya do you hear me Raudenfeld! I miss you call me soon. _

I closed my eyes and fell asleep the rest of the way home.

Next Chapter might see it from Shanes POV haha yay! or Karma?! idk yet


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6 to Reflections. don't hate it to much and yeah this is going to be a long story. it's going to be a slow build until we get to Amy meets up with Karma. Still debating on if we should have Effy come to the States. So enjoy haha**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME OF REFLECTIONS:<strong>

_I groaned out my dislike of these next three weeks. I looked over at Cook, "I just want to go back home to Bristol." I whispered. I sighed remember the color of Effy's beautiful blue eyes and her smirk. I instantly calmed down and closed my eyes. I took in a deep breath and let it back out. _

_I knew I wasn't hungry anymore after seeing Liam again. "I'm not hungry anymore Cook." I groaned out and handed him my food. Cook immediately grabbed the food from my hands, "Shite I'll eat it!" he said back. _

"_Let's head back to my mums' house before we run into the arseholes who are getting out of college yeah?" I said while looking around. He nodded and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the bus. "Fook yeah! Let's go get fucked up yah?" he asked. I immediately nodded and got on the bus with him. _

**Amy's POV**

After getting off the bus, we ended up walking the rest of the way home. We walked for about 10 minutes, before Cook spoke. "All right Aims?"

I looked over at him and shrugged my shoulder, "Not really." I sighed and looked down.

He grinned while throwing his arm over my shoulder. I smiled gently and wrapped both my arms around his waist, "You know Cook you're a real great brother."

He grinned like a maniac, "Hell yeah I am!" he yelled out. I pulled away and pushed him away playfully. He let out a booming laugh, "Hey watch it!" he yelled out. I laughed and walked further away from him. I looked back quickly and caught sight of an auburn headed girl from 3 blocks away. I shook my head and looked away and back at Cook, "Come on Mate hurry up yah?" He jogged up trying to catch up with me, "Wanker!" he yelled out.

I rolled my eyes and came to a stop right in front of my mum's house, "Stop being such a wuss." I said laughing. He opened his mouth to retort back, but stopped once he heard the front door open. He grinned when he saw Lauren coming out of the house.

He smirked even bigger and wiggled his eyebrows, "Ello luv, fancy a wiggle waggle with the Cookie Monster?" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder while trying to sound all smooth. I let out a snort once I saw Lauren glare and grimace his way.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?" she said grossed out by his words. I looked away trying to control my laughter from escaping. From the angle I stood, I could see Cook's grin fall off his face. He glared right back at her.

He tried coming up with a snarky comeback but failed to come up with one. By the time he thought of one, she was already walking off to her car.

"CUNT!" he yelled out angrily making her turn around and flip him off. I laughed remembering the time I met Effy. I tried so hard to make her like me, but sadly I made a first bad impression on her. It was two days after arriving in Bristol. Cook took me to and underground rave, that's where I met her. I tried giving her a drink, but ended up spilling it on her. She gave her famous glare and made me make it up to her buy hash for the whole group. After that she went on to ignoring me for a straight month until we hooked up at a party. We were both fucked up when it happened. But me being the love sick puppy I am, well I ended up falling for her.

"AMY!" yelled out Cook bringing me back from my memoires. I shook my head and glared at him. He laughed and pushed me into the house. I punched his shoulder, and ran up to my room laughing. He chased after me, while also laughing along with me.

"You know Cook? Lauren's not going to give into you. She does have a new boyfriend who by the looks of it really loves him." I told him while jumping onto my bed. He walked over to the closet and got the pot out, "It's doesn't matter yah. I'll have her craving the Cookster by the time we leave!" he said wiggling his eyebrows. I let out a loud laugh and threw my pillow at him, "Gross Cook! That's my sister you're talking about!" I said to him.

He rolled up some weed into some clean pieces of skins, "Yah never know mate. She might even end up wanting to leave with the Cookster." He said licking the skin and closing it. I rolled my eyes, "You wish mate!" I mumbled out.

We heard knocking coming from downstairs. "I'll get it!" yelled out my mum. We went back to talking about Lauren completely ignoring the things going on downstairs. We stopped talking when we heard footsteps climbing the stairs. "AMY! YOU HAVE SOME COMPANY WAITING FOR YOU DOWNSTAIRS!" came my mum's voice from the other side of my door.

I quietly motioned for Cook to hide the pot back in the closet. "I'm going mom!" I yelled back. I got up while Cook closed the door hiding everything from view. I looked over at him and motioned for him to follow me downstairs.

We walked down to the waiting area looking for my mum. We stopped right in front of the door looking around. I heard someone gasp from behind us, "Amy?" they whispered quietly.

I stopped and slowly turned around while clenching my fist. "Hello Shane." I said back without emotion. He looked right back into my cold eyes while walking closer to me. He immediately stopped once Cook stepped in front of him.

"Don't come any closer mate!" he growled out towards Shane. I looked over Cook's shoulders and saw the hurt on Shane's face. I let out a sigh and walked around Cook, "what do you need mate?' I said to Shane.

He gasped when he heard my husky accent. He came a little closer and wrapped me up into his arms. "I missed you so much Amy!" he tearfully said. I let my hand dangle at my sides, not really knowing what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Please Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Well heres Chapter 7 enjoy**

**Last time on Reflections**

_"Don't come any closer mate!" he growled out towards Shane. I looked over Cook's shoulders and saw the hurt on Shane's face. I let out a sigh and walked around Cook, "what do you need mate?' I said to Shane. _

_He gasped when he heard my husky accent. He came a little closer and wrapped me up into his arms. "I missed you so much Amy!" he tearfully said. I let my hand dangle at my sides, not really knowing what to do. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Amy's POV**

I pushed him away from me, and looked away from him. "What are you doing here Shane?" I mumbled trying to control my anxiousness.

He grabbed my wrist and turned me around to meet his face, "Amy even if you don't believe me I really did miss you." He said. I pulled my wrist from his tight hold, "Well I didn't miss you." I seethed out angrily. "In fact I was glad to move away from this place." I smirked and looked over at Cook. He gave me a thumbs up, fucker must be proud of me doing this.

I looked back towards Shane and saw his hurt expression. I really wasn't sad about leaving them all here. The only thing I felt bad about was leaving my mum here. I didn't really miss them as much as I thought I would. I'm still pissed and hurt for what he did to me. But if it wasn't for him outing me, I wouldn't have left or met Effy. For that I was really grateful. I smiled when I thought about Effy. I thought of her amazing blue eyes, her cheeky smirk, and her straight up beautiful body. I blushed and came back to the real world and saw them both looking at me. Well Cook was grinning like an idiot and Shane looked confused.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked me worriedly. I blushed and looked away trying to calm my hormones down. Cook grinned while punching my shoulder, "Can't you see mate she needs her shag?" I grimaced at his words. I pushed him away and glared at him, "Piss off Cook, she's not just a shag!" I growled out angrily. He put his hands up in surrender.

Shane looked even more confused at my words, "Who is she?" he asked. I turned to look at him, I shrugged my shoulders. He looked down sadly. "Look Shane I really don't need to tell you. So leave it yah?" I said. He stepped back in shock, "Sorry. I think I should leave." He said. I nodded and looked away from him.

We walked over to the front door and opened it. "Hey um look I'm having a party tonight…" he said not turning around. "Why don't you guys come." Than he walked out shutting the door behind him.

I watched through the window as he got into Liam's car. I rolled my eyes and looked at Cook, "What?" I said watching him as he jumped onto the couch. "I say we go and get fucked up!" he said back. I shook my head, "This is rubbish." I said while falling into the couch. I put my hands over my face and let out a huge sigh.

I was about to say something about the party, until I heard my phone ding. I pulled my phone out from my back pocket and opened it seeing a new message from Effy. I smiled and clicked it open, instantly reading it and blushing. I moved my hand away along with my phone, before Cook snatch it away.

I closed it quickly and slid it back into my pocket. I coughed trying to cover up my embarrassment. "You know what Cook let's go get fucked up at that party." I said smirking. He grinned like a little kid while jumping up and pulling me up the stairs. "Well Aims let's go look more fookin shaggable for tonight!" he said making me roll my eyes at his childish behavior.

Later that night after hours of trying to make myself look even more fuckable. I went with the whole Effy look. I ended up curling my hair and running my hand though it to make it look like I had sex hair. I made my eyes look light, dark, and super smokey to make my eyes pop more. I ended up wearing dark black ripped skinnies, my black Doc Marten boots, my Led Zeppelin shirt that Effy gave me for my birthday two months ago. To top it off I put on a black leather Jacket that belonged to Freddie. I smirked at my reflection through the mirror. I smirked, thinking of how proud Effy would be at this moment.

I walked over to my bathroom and putt on the wrist cuffs, lip ring, and my eyebrow ring. I pulled out my chain wallet and clipped it onto my belt loop. I opened it and pulled out a picture of both Effy and I kissing. I smiled and put it back into its rightful place and slipped it back into my pocket.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw cook smoking on my bed. I laughed when almost fell off the bed at seeing what I was wearing. "Aims you look fucking hot!" I said wiggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed even louder at his antics, I sat on the bed and took the fag from his lips taking a deep puff out of it. I was about to say something, until Lauren walked in. "What the hell is this?" she blurted out seeing all the smoke around the room. I shrugged my shoulder, making her roll her eyes at me. "Since when did you start smoking?"

I smirked and took another deep puff of the smoke, "Luv you don't know shite of what I do." I said making her glare. She crossed her arms and flipped her hair back. "Well I'm just here to tell you that Farrah and dad are leaving for the night." She said.

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders, "I see…" I said looking over at Cook. "Well Cook I guess you'll be able to shag some birds then." Cook immediately grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Lauren grimaced and walked out of my room leaving both Cook and I alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 Minutes Later<strong>_

_We walked to Shane's at around 10, arriving just at a good time. I opened the door to his house and immediately saw lots of people from Hester's drinking, dancing, or some other shite. We made our way into the kitchen to find some hard alcohol to drink. I stopped in front of the fridge and saw Liam talking to Soleil and another girl. I made my way over to them but stopped when I spotted Shane wave me over excitedly. _

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chaper we get to the party and idk we might se some Karma. Also still debating on if it should be KARMY endgame or AMY?EFFY. what would be a name for them two? hmmm<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8. I had some help with coming up with the effy and amy's couple name. it was hard to decide but we came up with stonefeld. I know it's not that good but oh well. lol so please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy POV<strong>

**20 Minutes Later**

We walked to Shane's at around 10, arriving just at a good time. I opened the door to his house and immediately saw lots of people from Hester's High drinking, dancing, or some other shite. We made our way into the kitchen to find some hard alcohol to drink. I stopped in front of the fridge and saw Liam talking to Soleil and another girl. I made my way over to them but stopped when I spotted Shane wave me over excitedly.

I debated if I should go over and started a conversation, in the end I walked over to him. As I approached him I heard Cook trying to get into some girls pants. I snorted as the passed him and some black haired girl flirting. He looked my way and winked, I smirked and kept walking towards Shane. I came to a complete stop about 2 feet away from him.

"Ello Shane…" I said trying to start a friendly conversation. He smiled and looked me up and down taking in my outfit. He met my eyes and I smirked winking at him. "See you like my new shite yah?"

He smiled even bigger when he heard my accent come out even huskier. I looked around at the many familiar faces. "What do you fancy?" I said looking back at him.

He looked even happier when he saw me trying to be friendly and trying to become his friend. I smiled softly and remembered how much he helped me with Karma last year. He leaned in to closer, "I really like this whole new side of you. So rebellious, mysterious, confident, and complex." He said.

I sent a smirk his way and grabbed the bottle of vodka from the table beside him. "Oh Shane you have no idea how complex I am." I said taking a huge swig from the bottle. His smile became even bigger when he saw what I did. I took another swig of vodka before leaning in close, "I regret what I said this evening Shane. I did miss you." I whispered. His gaze softened when he heard my words. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the kitchen. I followed him while taking my 4th swig of vodka.

He pulled me over to the counter, "Amy wait right here!" he said while walking out of the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, as I lit one I was the same auburn headed girl. Her back was facing me, from where I stood t could see that she had amazing curves. I shook my head and berated myself. It's not like I'd ever cheat on Effy, but I can look.

I shook my head and looked over once I heard Shane call my name. He came jogging over to me, carrying a bottle of rum in his hand. "This is for you my lady." he said smiling. I took it in my hands and grinned, "Where'd you get this! This is only sold in London mate!" I said opening the bottle and talking a big drink from it. I pulled back and my grin became bigger once Cook saw from across the kitchen. He excused himself from the girl he was talking too and came right over. He took the bottle and took a quick swig from it. This is the same type of drink I bought when I tried talking to Effy. I smiled softly and took the bottle back into my hand. I really miss her. I sighed and put the bottle on the counter and immediately engulfed Shane into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you mate." I whispered softly.

He hugged me back and smiled. "You're Welcome Amy." He said pulling back. I grabbed the bottle and walked out the backyard and away from the party. In the corner of Shane's yard was a small bench surrounded by bushes. I sat down and brought the bottle up to my lips and slowly sipped the rum. I closed my eyes and thought back to the first kiss I ever shared with Effy.

**FLASHBACK**

"Amy!" she yelled as I picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and glared at me. "Don't you dare you cunt!"

I started walking to the edge of the dock, grinning evilly. She tightened her grip around my neck almost choking me. I paid no mind, as I neared the edge and stopped. She glared at me and pinched my neck. "Don't you da-." I didn't give her the chance to talk. I jumped and we went over the edge and dropped 10 feet into the cold water. We both came back up for air. She punched me shoulder, making me laugh even harder.

"You cunt!" she said smirking. I laughed and swam closer to her to the point of our feet touching. I reached up and pushed some lose her behind her ear. She looked into my eyes and she reached up and brushed her fingers over my cheek. "Amy…" she whispered out. I leaned in slowly still looking into her beautiful icy eyes. She leaned in slowly and stopped centimeters away from my lips. We kept staring into each other's eyes waiting for the other to make the first move. She closed her eyes and leaned in the rest of the way. Once our lips met for the first time, I was completely overwhelmed by the sensations of her lips on mine. I mean, this wasn't just a kiss. This was _the_ kiss. The kiss we have been building up to since we both met. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck, running her fingernails up and down. I wrapped my arms around her, smiling into the kiss. I have never felt anything like this. Not even when I fake kissed Karma. We pulled back after another few seconds of kissing. We rested out forehead against the each other's.

"Wow that was wicked…" she whispered out softly. I smiled even bigger and pulled her closer. "I really fancy you Aims." She said. I leaned up and kissed her forehead. "I fancy you too you twat." I said smiling down at her.

She pulled me into another sweet kiss. I really liked kissing this girl.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I came out of the memories when I heard some footsteps coming closer to me. I didn't bother turning around, 'Please leave' I thought. I heard someone gasp when they saw me sitting there. I guess they didn't know I was over here. "Sorry I didn't know someone was here." She said softly. I looked up and was met with familiar brown eyes. She gasped once she saw me, "Amy!?" she whispered out not believing that I was there.

"Ello Karma." I said back.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHHH! Karma's here! ohhhhhhh so should stonefeld be endgame? or should karmy be endgame... idk haha<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is Chapter 9 to Reflections. Please review and idk haha. I know it's weird that amyl has an accent. but I have had a cupola of friends who lived in other places ad the returned with this weird accent like voice. IDK why but they just do. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME OF REFLECTIONS.<strong>_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_I came out of the memories when I heard some footsteps coming closer to me. I didn't bother turning around, 'Please leave' I thought. I heard someone gasp when they saw me sitting there. I guess they didn't know I was over here. "Sorry I didn't know someone was here." She said softly. I looked up and was met with familiar brown eyes. She gasped once she saw me, "Amy!?" she whispered out not believing that I was there._

_ "Ello Karma." I said back. _

**Chapter 9 **

**Amy's POV**

"Ello Karma." I said back. I sat up straighter while smirking her way. She took in a deep breath still not believing it was me. I brought the bottle up to my lips and took another swig from it. I took the bottle away from my lips, and grimaced. "It's so good to see you." I said sarcastically. She stepped closer as if she were afraid I would disappear from her sight.

"Well I'm going to head out and look for my brother." I said trying to get away from her. I walked past her trying to get away even faster before I blew up. I stopped when I felt her hand grip my wrist tightly. I turned around and pulled my hand away from hers. "What the hell are you doing!" I yelled out harshly.

She flinched back as the harsh words left my mouth. "Amy! Please don't go!" she pleaded as I started walking away again. "Please don't leave me again!" she said making me stop. I clenched my fist, trying to make all the anger disappear before I did something I'd regret. I turned around to face her, making a face, "Shut the hell up Karma! You didn't miss me for shite!" I seethed out. I turned to look over at Shane's house, from where I stood I could see Cook talking to a different girl. I looked back at Karma and saw her make her way to me fast.

My body instantly stiffened when our lips came in contact with each other's. I stood there in shock not really knowing what to do. The feeling of kissing Karma was pretty overwhelming. Back than I would have been dying to kiss her but not so much anymore. It was still a pretty nice kiss, but it was like kissing some stranger. I instantly thought about Effy and how this would kill her if she were to find out. I gasped and pushed her away. "What the fuck are you doing!" I yelled out looking into her eyes.

She flinched slightly but didn't move from where she stood. I clenched my jaw trying to control myself. "Fucking hell Karma! You can't be doing this shite again!" I whispered dangerously low. I looked behind her and saw a tree right behind her. I clenched my fist and hit the tree about a few inches away from her. I felt the sharp pain going up my arm and back down. I pulled back and saw the blood oozing out of my injured knuckles. I stepped back and looked right into her eyes and whispered out, "Just say the fuck away from me yeah?"

I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes, instantly thinking about Effy again. I let out a slow shaky breath. I reopened my eyes and saw her with her face in her hands sobbing. I looked away, stooping a few feet away from her. I leaned down and picked up the half empty bottle of rum. I stood up as I heard Liam yell out Karma's name from the Shane's back door. She looked over and grimaced. "Go Karma before this gets any worse." I mumbled. I turned away from her and made my way back to Shane's house.

"AMY!" she yelled out desperately. I ignored her and made my way inside while passing Liam. I walked into the kitchen and saw Cook making out with the same girl. I set the bottle of Rum on the counter, and picked up a glass of vodka. I tried ignoring this feeling of guilt, but every time I keep seeing Effy's broken gaze. I let out a shaky sigh and walked away from the kitchen. I started asking around for some pot, sadly no one had any. I let myself fall onto the couch, while taking my cell out of my pocket.

I opened the cell and went into the contacts, I scrolled down until I got to Effy's name. I stopped myself before I could click the call button. I let out another shaky sigh and pressed call. I put the phone up to my ear and silently waited. I let it ring until it sent me to voicemail. I pulled the phone away from my ear and clicked the end button. I slid the phone into the leather jacket, while looking around. I instantly saw Karma walking back in with Liam, I looked away before she saw me.

It's not like I still love her. I just feel like a stupid idiot for letting her kiss me. I just did the one thing I said I wouldn't do. I _cheated_ on Effy Stonem. Even if I didn't kiss her back, I did take a long time to push Karma away. I don't want to cause her anymore pain. What the fuck am I going to say to her? This is going to either two ways. She'll both kill me and go back to her old ways or she'll kill karma than kill me.

I jerked away when I thought of her going back to her old ways. I grit my teeth and rubbed my neck. There is no way in hell I'll let her go back to that. I'd rather die than let her go through that again. I have to tell her, the sooner the better. I jumped when I heard I Miss You by Blink 182 start playing. I reached into my pocket and pulled my cell out, seeing Effy's name across the screen. I sighed and opened the phone putting it up to my ear.

"Hello luv…" I said.

"Amy. Sorry I missed your call. I just got out of the loo." She said.

"It's okay luv…" I said getting up and walking out the front door to a quieter place. I sat down on the steps. "I just miss you Effy."

I heard her let out a sigh, "I miss you too Amy..," she whispered back softly. "So fucking much." I smiled and let out a soft sob. "Amy what's wrong luv?"

I clenched my fist and closed my eyes, "Effy I have to tell you something. Please don't hate me."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it lol hope you liked it! I'm still debating on Karmy endgame or Stonefeld endgame. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres a new Chapter of Ref. Again I don't own Skins or Faking it. Please review and like. I also know this isn't the Effy we all know. She's more in love with Amy. more open and with more emotion kind of. but she'll only be like this with Amy and her family. **

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME OF REFLECTIONS<strong>

_"Hello luv…" I said. _

_ "Amy. Sorry I missed your call. I just got out of the loo." She said. _

_ "It's okay luv…" I said getting up and walking out the front door to a quieter place. I sat down on the steps. "I just miss you Effy."_

_ I heard her let out a sigh, "I miss you too Amy..," she whispered back softly. "So fucking much." I smiled and let out a soft sob. "Amy what's wrong luv?"_

_ I clenched my fist and closed my eyes, "Effy I have to tell you something. Please don't hate me." _

**Chapter 10 **

**Amy's POV**

I clenched my fist and closed my eyes, "Effy I have to tell you something. Please don't hate me."

I heard her take in a sharp intake of breath. "What's wrong Amy? Are you okay?" she asked. I let a huge sigh escape my lips, "Effy I swear it didn't mean anything." I said sadly. She let out a shaky breath. "What happened Amy?"

My eyes closed as I thought about the kiss, I grimaced and reopened my eyes. It took a while for me to tell her about the whole Karma thing when we first shagged. She just watched on with her usual cold stare. It was tough telling her everything that went down in Austin, she just kissed away my tears. I looked around the dark neighborhood, "I was trying to get away from Karma…" I said hugging my knees to my chest.

"What the fuck happened that has you this shaken." She asked out angrily.

"She kissed me Effy! She bloody kissed me!" I yelled back. I heard a shaky sigh leave her lips through the line. "It didn't mean anything Effy I swear. I pushed her away!"

"She kissed you…" I heard her say without emotion. I looked at the injured knuckle and tried not to cry. I knew this was killing her, but it was better she found out now than later. "She fucking kissed you..."

I held the phone tighter in my hand, "Effy it didn't mean anything to me. I love you Effy! Not Karma!" I whispered out. She let out a heavy sigh. "I need a fucking drink. Right now." she said shakily.

I heard the door behind me open, I turned around and saw Liam watching me with a stony face. I stood up trying to get away from him. He stood in front of me shaking his head. "Amy we need to talk right now!" he said with force. I shook my head to and motioned with my hand for him to shut the hell up. He instantly shut his mouth with confusion written on his face. He glared at me and shook his head, "No Amy listen well to what I'm about to say! You fucking hurt Karma! She really did miss you the past year but you didn't give a shit! You disappeared from her life Amy!" he yelled at me with anger. I let out an angry sigh and tried to tell him to shut up. "I know you liked that kiss!" he shook his head and came closer. "She loves you, you fucking idiot. She told me what she did and that you kissed back a bit before pushing her away." I clenched my fist as I head Effy let out a very quiet sob.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard!" I yelled while covering the phones speaker. "I don't know what right you have to come to me and tell me all this shite!" I seethed out. I uncovered the speaker and heard Effy hang up. I let out an angry yell and I slammed my phone shut. I looked away and punched at the wall with so much force. "You fucking idiot! She heard you!" I turned around and yelled into his face.

"Who?" he said with so much confusion written on his face. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. I hurt Effy… holy fucking shite what am I going to do? I let my head fall into my hands. "Amy are you okay?" he asked. I let out a hollow laugh and looked up at him. "What the fuck do you think Booker…?" I seethed out. "Does it look like I'm okay?" I stood up and pushed him to the side and entered the house. I looked around and found Cook talking to a different girl. I walked right up to them and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "Cook I need to get fucked up. Like now." He pulled back and looked into my eyes seeing the hurt I felt. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small bag with small white pills. He handed me the bag and watched as I pulled one pill out. I handed the bag back to him and watched as he slipped it back into his pocket.

"I'll be back luv." He whispered into her ear and got up pulling me into the kitchen. He let my hand go and watched as I picked up a bottle of whiskey. "Aims, what's going on?" he asked as he watched me swallow the pill. I set the bottle down and let out a sigh of relief once the pill kicked in. I let the tension leave my body. He kept watching me as I looked over at him with glazed eyes.

"I feel like absolute shite Cook…" I said with a small smirk on my lips. I leaned against the counter and told him everything of what happened. I told him of how it was all my fault. He stood there in shock, "Amy it's not your fault mate." He said. I grabbed a bottle of beer and chugged it. I shrugged my shoulder as he took the bottle from my hand. "Just give Effy some time." He said. "She loves you Amy, just let her calm down." He said leaving me to myself. I let out a sigh as I felt the need to dance hit me.

My mind went back to Effy, I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a swig. I thought about all those times she and I kissed. I walked and held on to the wall for support. That fucking drug was really getting to me. I stopped and slid down the wall ignoring the pain on my back and knuckles. I looked around and watched everyone dance and socialize. I missed my friends, I especially missed Effy. At the thought of Effy I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It hit me with full force with what happened. "Fucking hell." I sobbed out as I let my head fall into my hands. My shoulder shook as I saw Effy's face cross my mind. I felt someone slide down next to me and wrap their arm around my shoulder. I looked up wiping away the tears that fell. I saw Shane sitting there with a sad smile on his face. "Liam told me everything." He said. I covered my face sobbed into them. He rubbed my back trying to make the pain go away. After a couple of minutes of crying I looked back up. "Thanks." I mumbled.

He nodded and stood up, "Come on. Let's get you to a room so you can sleep that pill off..." he said instantly making me turn to him. He smiled and raised an eyebrow at me, "Yes I saw you take that pill. Which I must say is foolish of you."

I sighed and let him help me up, "Shane don't tell anyone about that." I said grimacing. He nodded and helped me up the stairs and into an empty room. He led me to the bed and let me fall on it. I feel asleep the moment I hit the bed. I dreamed about Effy and her beautiful smile. I didn't hear him leave. I didn't hear him stopping Karma outside my room. I didn't even hear as he told her to stay the fuck away from me. All I cared about was Effy..

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Stonefeld or Karmy? idk ahah but so far Stonefeld has more likes :3<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11 to Reflection's I don't own Skins or Faking it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME ON REFLECTIONS<strong>

_He nodded and stood up, "Come on. Let's get you to a room so you can sleep that pill off..." he said instantly making me turn to him. He smiled and raised an eyebrow at me, "Yes I saw you take that pill. Which I must say is foolish of you." _

_I sighed and let him help me up, "Shane don't tell anyone about that." I said grimacing. He nodded and helped me up the stairs and into an empty room. He led me to the bed and let me fall on it. I feel asleep the moment I hit the bed. I dreamed about Effy and her beautiful smile. I didn't hear him leave. I didn't hear him stopping Karma outside my room. I didn't even hear as he told her to stay the fuck away from me. All I cared about was Effy…_

**Amy's POV**

I woke up really early the next morning. While slowly getting up I looked around confused. Where was I? Why do my eyes feel as if I've been crying my eyes out? I got off the bed and searched for my boots. I saw them right by the door, I made my way over and slipped them on. I grabbed my phone and looked and saw that I had no new messages but 1 phone call from Cook. I opened the door and looked around and made my way out. I descended the stairs and stopped when I heard talking coming from the kitchen. I came to a complete stop once I heard Karma's voice. I peeked through the doorway and saw her talking to Shane.

"Shane you need to let me see her!" she whispered out.

"Hell no! You need to stay away from her…" he said while crossing his arms. I sat on the steps. "She doesn't need you anymore. Trust me." He smirked at her. I frowned and bit my lip trying not to make any noise.

"How do you know!" she said harshly. I rolled my eyes at her tone.

"Well I had a serious talk with her brother. And Liam after the shit you pulled." He seethed out. I smiled softly and got up quietly and made my way closer to the door. I hid behind the plant by the door.

"You just need to never speak to her. I think it's best that you leave." He said making her frown and grip her dress tightly I her hands.

"I'm not leaving until I speak to her. I need her to forgive me..." She whispered out in a broken voice. "I regret all the things I've done to her."

From where I stood I could see tears flowing down her cheeks. I frowned and felt a stab of sadness. I replaced it with anger and hate. I shook my head and came out from behind the plant. I made my way into the kitchen and with my cold stony face and emotionless voice I spoke up, "I don't ever want to talk to you… You used me…" I seethed out and clenched my fist. "You told lies…" I looked away. "And you broke my fucking heart!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the counter trying to control my anger. I saw her come a little closer to me, but immediately stopped when I flinched away. "Don't touch me! You have no idea what you caused when you kissed me yesterday!" I said with malice in my voice. "You have no bloody fucking idea! You might just have endangered my relationship with my girlfriend!"

I moved further away from her trying to put more distance between us. I looked back up and smirked, "You have no clue how much I'm going to have to work to fix this mess you've caused." She was opening her mouth to speak, but stopped once my phone went off.

I pulled my phone out from my jean pocket and grimaced when I saw the Katie Fitch

Across the screen. I answered on the 3rd ring and flinched when I heard her nasally voice. "You fucking cunt! What the effing fuck did you do to make Effy drink like crazy?" she seethed out. I glanced over towards Karma and Shane who both looked shocked.

I rubbed my neck and sighed, "Katie I didn't mean for it to happen." I whispered out softly. "I love Effy. You know I would never hurt her."

"Well what the fuck happened you Wanker?" she asked impatiently.

I pinched my nose, "Well um you see…" I looked away and spoke up louder. "I bumped into an old friend..." I said while looking at Karma. "And we argued than she kissed me..." I grimaced when Katie called me a fucking slut. I heard talking in the background and heard Freddie asking if it was me. She pulled away from the phone and said yes and but he could not to talk to me until I got my shit sorted out.

"KATIE!" I yelled out. "Stop trying to make me feel like the bad person here! I fucking love Effy and I would never hurt her!"

"Well you better tell her that because she's been so detached. We don't need her going back to her depression. With all the shit that went down last year we don't need to see her spiral out of control. So you better fix this shit and soon!" she said.

She hung up before I could answer her back. I pulled the phone and closed it while looking back towards them. I saw them watching me trying to find any sign of emotion. I didn't let them see it. I stood up and slipped the phone into my pocket. I looked around trying to find a way away from them before I could break.

"Amy?" Karma said trying to get my attention. I craned my neck to look at her, "What do you want Karma?" I mumbled out.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I let out a hollow laugh and moved towards the door. "Does it look like I'm okay?" I whispered out angrily. "Do you really think I want to be here? I was only here to visit my mum. Not to fucking run into you guys."

"Amy… I'm sorry" she said looking into my eyes.

"Well sorry isn't going fix all this now is it?" I yelled out angrily. "Fuck this!" I ran off before they could say or stop me. I out of Shane's house. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I came to a stop once I reached the park about 7 miles away. I came to a stop at the closest bench. I dropped onto the bench and let the tears fall slowly onto my lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it wasn't bad! :) might start another story soon. hmm still debating. I want to do the whole Breaking dawn story but in a TanyaBella love type of way. I'll have Bella be Tanya's mate and start from there. I don't know what do you guys think. **


	12. Auther's Note

_Hey guys sorry about not updating for a while now… I've been going through some hard shit with my girlfriend and her parents lately. We have both been in Russia visiting her parents and while there come out to her parents. It wasn't really how she wanted it to go… She thought they would have trouble accepting her. But they ended up disowning her from her whole family. We ended up staying there for a month and a half to see if they would calm down and accept her back but they didn't. It was kind of hard on her to leave them she said even if they hated her and never wanted to see her that she would always love them… uugh, and well now she's thinking about moving to the States from Russia, well I might have some more time to update this story. It might take a while for me to update the next chapter hopefully you guys understand! _

_ XOXO LESLIEATWOOD_


	13. Chapter 12

**Well heres Chapter 12! I wrote it on my way back from Russia! Hopefully it's good. lol my bad it it's not that well my girlfriend was talking my ear off when I wrote this. **

**A/N: I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME OF REFLECTIONS<strong>

_I pinched my nose, "Well um you see…" I looked away and spoke up louder. "I bumped into an old friend..." I said while looking at Karma. "And we argued than she kissed me..." I grimaced when Katie called me a fucking slut. I heard talking in the background and heard Freddie asking if it was me. She pulled away from the phone and said yes and but he could not to talk to me until I got my shit sorted out. _

_ "KATIE!" I yelled out. "Stop trying to make me feel like the bad person here! I fucking love Effy and I would never hurt her!" _

_ "Well you better tell her that because she's been so detached. We don't need her going back to her depression. With all the shit that went down last year we don't need to see her spiral out of control. So you better fix this shit and soon!" she said. _

_ She hung up before I could answer her back. I pulled the phone and closed it while looking back towards them. I saw them watching me trying to find any sign of emotion. I didn't let them see it. I stood up and slipped the phone into my pocket. I looked around trying to find a way away from them before I could break. _

_ "Amy?" Karma said trying to get my attention. I craned my neck to look at her, "What do you want Karma?" I mumbled out._

_ "Are you okay?" she asked. I let out a hollow laugh and moved towards the door. "Does it look like I'm okay?" I whispered out angrily. "Do you really think I want to be here? I was only here to visit my mum. Not to fucking run into you guys."_

_ "Amy… I'm sorry" she said looking into my eyes. _

_ "Well sorry isn't going fix all this now is it?" I yelled out angrily. "Fuck this!" I ran off before they could say or stop me. I out of Shane's house. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I came to a stop once I reached the park about 7 miles away. I came to a stop at the closest bench. I dropped onto the bench and let the tears fall slowly onto my lap. _

**Chapter 12**

I came to a stop at the closest bench. I dropped onto the bench and let the tears fall slowly on to my lap. I sat there silently waiting for this pain to end, for it to come to a complete stop. While looking up into the cloudy sky, I reached into my pocket pulling out a small bag.

"Fuck this." I mumbled out while pulling out a spliff from the small bag. I let the bag drop to the floor and pulled out the small orange lighter from my pocket. I reached up and lit the spliff taking it in and pulling it away from my lips.

I sat there for another ten minutes until I finished my joint. I let out a deep sigh and stood up with my shoulders slouched. I started making my way home, but stopped when I felt a ding come from my pocket. Pulling out my phone with a shaky hand, I let out a shaky sob of joy at the name on the screen. I slid my finger across the screen answering and putting the phone up to my ear. "Freddie?" I answered happily.

"Amy, how are holding up? He asked in question. I started making my way out of the park. "I fucked up Freddie… I don't know how to fix this mess I made..." I cried out.

He let out a sigh, "Well just give her time Aims." He said trying to make me feel better. "She knows that you pushed her away. And to make it better you did call her immediately after it happened."

I stopped right underneath a tree, standing under it to protect me from the sun that was blazing crazily. "She hung up on me Fred's… She's never done that before." I mumbled out. I waited for him to answer back. "Freddie?" I asked. "You still there?" He answered back after a few minutes of silence. "I know. But you got to remember she's been fucked over so many times by the people she cares about."

I let out a sob filled with despair and guilt. "You don't think she'll do anything stupid?" I asked.

"No, she won't. She spent the night at Naomi's after drinking a lot last night." He said, "We made sure she was safely in bed before leaving." I let out a deep breath as my anxiousness went away. "So she's okay for now right?" I asked. He let out a deep laugh but stopped and he became silent.

I was about to speak until I heard him talking to someone in the background. "What are you sure?" he asked them. I stopped trying to listen when I heard him talk to me. "I'll ring you later Aim's" he said hanging up quickly. I pulled the phone away from my ear after he hung up. "The Hell…" I whispered out.

I slid the phone into my back pocket and started making my way home. After walking for a few minutes I came across a couple. They were walking alongside each other while holding hand lovingly. They stopped walking when they saw me staring at them. I looked away and started making my way home.

* * *

><p><strong>(In Bristol)<strong>

**Effy's POV**

I opened my eyes, reclosing them when the pain of the light hit my eyes. I slowly reopened them, while sitting up in bed. Looking at the surrounding's I immediately knew I wasn't in my own room.

"The hell happened?" I asked myself. Than the memories of last night came back with a deep painful ache in my chest. I remembered Amy calling and telling me about the kiss that she shared her old friend. I also remembered her telling me about how she didn't kiss her back and that it meant nothing to her. Also remembered all the shit I ended up taking last night. I pulled my knees up to my chest hugging them to my chest.

"Eff? You okay mate?" asked Naomi from the door. I looked up and immediately looked away from her. "I'm fine." I said softly. She nodded and made her way to the chair beside the bed. "You know Eff… It's okay to let it out." She said taking a seat in the chair.

I buried my face into my knee's letting out a shaky sigh. "It's normal yah know." She said. "I messed up Noams." I said. "I hung up after she explained it to me." I let a tear slide down my cheek. "I didn't even give her a chance." I clenched my hands into fists.

"I know it hurt to hear her say that but you do know she didn't mean for it to happen. Freddie said she pushed her away and called you immediately after." She said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed my hand in hers. "You know she thinks the world of you. She loved you so much." She said. "I've never seen someone look at another person with so much love in their eyes." She sighs. "She looks at you as if you are her reason for breathing. She sees you as her soulmate, her other half."

I let the tears fall more, "Does she really look at me like that." I asked. She smiles softly while nodding her head. "Yeah, she does."

I let my head fall down while sobbing quietly. "I messed up!" I yelled out. She gripped my hand in sympathy. "You could always try calling her." She said. I looked up with a tear stained face. "What?" I asked.

"Call her." She said handing me her phone. I grabbed it in my hands quickly. "Do you think she'll answer?"

She shrugs, "I don't know but you can try." She said while standing up giving me some time alone.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it please review! :) please read my other story! The Quarter Quell!<p> 


End file.
